The Nohr Princess's Prince
by Gamer95
Summary: Nohr and Hoshido have united as one, and they have recently had a get-together. Now Elise, the young princess, finds herself trying to go to sleep...when something very peculiar falls on her. This is the first step in her next path in life: Motherhood.


It was a quiet night in the Kingdom of Nohr. The families of Hoshido and Nohr had come together in harmony after the demise of King Garon, and they all agreed it was for the best. Now, Xander ruled the kingdom, much more fairly than his late father had.

This night, the youngest sister of the Nohr family, Elise, was having a hard time sleeping. The two kingdoms had been having a celebration earlier, and she was too hopped up to be able to sleep.

"Ugh...I knew I should have accepted that sleeping medicine from Nyx." She said with a pout. She rolled onto her side and groaned. She HATED insomnia...She hated waking up tired.

She sighed and tried to focus on sleeping...And just as she was about to drift off, there was a flash.

Then the felling of something falling on top of her.

"EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA"

She let out a scream as she shot up of bed sending the thing flying off her and onto the very edge of the bed. The girl was covering her chest as it was about to beat out of her chest, she looked up with wide eyes at the small thing that was at the dark corner of her bed.

Her eyes narrowed as she leaned over and grabbed a candle from her bedside, she moves it to see what had hit her only for her eyes to go comically wide. For the thing that hit her, was no thing, but a little boy with messy black hair a large oversized shirt and wide terrified emerald eyes.

She stared blankly at him, and he stared back, eyes wide with terror. And then, he whimpered and scampered under her bed.

Elise blinked brightly at what had just happened. 'Hope I didn't wake anyone...' She thought. She had ordered all of her guards to take a night off to relax, they were working too hard...

'Where did he come from...?' She thought. She peeked under the bed. "Hey, little boy?" She called out. A whimper was her only response. "Come on out! It's okay, I won't hurt you!" There was a moment of silence. Then a small head popped out from under the bed.

"R-Really...?" He asked softly. Elise smiled and nodded.

"Uh-huh!" She replied cheerfully. "C'mon out, you look scared stiff!"

That was because he was. He slowly got out from under the bed and stood in front of the bed with a scared expression. Elise placed the candle down on the counter and then took a good look at the child.

He was small, like really small. His messy hair shined in the soft moonlight and his bright green eyes shied with a scared expression that she did not like seeing on him. She also found him incredibly cute.

She smiled brightly down at him, she reached down and with great care lifted him up and onto the bed in front of her. She noticed he was very light yet decided to let that pass as still being a toddler.

"Hi. I'm Elise. What's your name?" she asked with a bright smile.

The child sniffled and looked down. "H-Harry..." He said in a small, raspy tone. Elise tilted her head.

"Hi there, Harry!" She greeted, putting a hand on his head. "So uh...What brings you in my bed...? So late at night...?" Harry flinched.

"The freaky stuff...I did the freaky stuff again..." Elise frowned.

"The...what now?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm bad...Please punch me..."

Her eyes grew wide and she felt her heart drop to her stomach. "What?" she asked shocked.

"I've been bad…I need to be punished…please…" he mumbled softly closing his eyes and waiting.

He would not get a punch but her arms wrapping around him and lifting him up into a hug. His eyes snapped open and he looked up into the sad red eyes of the lady holding him.

"Wha-Why?"

"Shh" she said and cradled him much like a toddler. "I am not going to hurt you."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because one...You're too tiny little for me to wanna hurt you. Two, you look like you're already hurt." Indeed, she was looking at his injuries. He covered them, feeling self-conscious. "Three, you're already scared...And four...You're super cute." She said this last part with a closed-eyed smile and a tilted head. Harry blushed.

"I...I don't know about that..."

"Well it's a good thing I do then!" Elise chirped. "Don't be scared anymore. Let me see a big smile!" She grinned widely. "Like that! Now you try."

Harry tried to smile wide, but when he did he winced as the bruises on his face started to hurt. Elise noticed this and gave him a sad look before getting a bright smile at him. She closed her eyes and started chanting.

Harry tilted his head confused at her, was she sleepy? His eyes soon grew wide as he felt a wave of warmth pass over him and a green light surround him. He felt all his pain go away.

Elise opened her eyes and gave him a wide smile. "There you go! All heeled up!" she cheered.

Harry looked over himself with wide eyes "I…don't hurt…I feel good." He said with so much shock and amazement that it made the woman giggle at him.

'So adorable!' She cheered in her head.

He looked up at her with amazement shining in his eyes. "How…how did you…?"

"Well I know some healing magic!" she said proudly sitting a bit straighter.

Harry gasped and clapped his hands over his mouth. "You said the bad word..." He breathed. Elise tilted her head with a frown.

"What word?" She whispered, feeling uncomfortable. Had she cursed without meaning to? Camilla would lecture her for hours if she found out!"

"The M-Word!" Harry whispered. Elise blinked.

"M-word...Hm...Let's see...What is the M-word...?"

"M-M-Ma..."

"Oh! Magic?"

"You did it again!" he said with wide scared eyes.

"Why is it a bad word dear?" she asked feeling worried. Magic was fairly common in the world, granted many would rather pick up a sword and swing it around spell casters were still highly respected for their wisdom and powers.

"It's forbidden…I get hurt when I say it…" he mumbled fearfully.

Elise tilted her head to the side. "That's just silly. Magic is a common thing dear." She explained to him.

"I…It is?" he asked confused.

Elise nodded with a wide smile. "Of course. Now who put those silly thoughts in your head?" she asked while running her fingers through his messy hair making him relax into her embrace.

Harry looked down. "M-M-My uncle...He hates magic...He hates it so much..." Elise frowned.

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head and pouting.

"Because he thinks it's freaky." Elise's cheeks puffed out.

"Hmph! Well I think HE'S freaky." She replied, crossing her arms. "Don't listen to him! He's just a big j*** who doesn't know what he's talking about! Wanna know what I'd say to him if he was here?"

"Wh-What...?"

Elise stuck out her tongue and pulled down one of her eyelids. "Bleeeeh!" She said in a joking tone.

Harry stared at her for a moment before he felt something bubble up inside. He smiled softly, then it grew and he let out some quiet giggles then it escalated into gut retching laughter.

Elise started to giggle with him just imagining what the bad man's face would look like. Once they all calmed down he gave her a large and bright smile that warmed her heart.

"There's that smile!" she cheered.

Harry nuzzled into her making the girl blush. "Thank you." He said hugging her as tight as he could.

Elise smiled. "Aw, you're welcome." She cooed. "Looks like you really needed a laugh, huh?" He nodded.

"It was nice to laugh...I wanna do it more..." Elise giggled.

"Aw, you will!" She replied. "That's a promise!"

"But how...?"

"I'll make you laugh!"

"Y-You will?" he asked surprised.

Elise nodded with a wide smile. "Of course. I'll make you laugh as long as you want." She said poking his tummy.

He giggled at her making her smile widen in joy. "You're so nice!" he said joyfully.

Elise smiled warmly down at him. "Why thank you dear!" she said kissing the top of his head sweetly.

Harry stared up at her with wide eyes. 'She…just did those things Aunt Petunia dose when Dudley is sad.' He thought with wide stunned eyes.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked confused by his expression.

"Wh-What was that...?" Harry asked softly. Elise tilted her head.

"What was what?"

"Th-The thing...With your lips..." Elise blinked before getting it.

"Ooooh, the kiss?"

"Kiss...?"

"Uh-huh! That's what it was!" Elise replied. "Here! You can have another one!"

She kissed him again making the little boy giggle happily. He liked kisses!

Elise smiled down at him, he was so cute to the girl she did not want to let him go. He was healed yet a small scar on his head made her frown slightly. She ran her hand over it gently and for a moment saw an image of a snake.

She shook her head and leaned down and kissed him again making him giggle at her and snuggle more into her.

"Ms. Elise…?" he asked.

"Yes sweetie."

"Where…am I?" he asked now very confused.

Elise blinked. "You're in Nohr." She replied.

"N-Noir?" Elise giggled.

"Close enough... But you don't know where you are? What kingdom are you from?"

"P-Privet Drive..." Elise blinked.

"Privet what?" She was confused. "There's no Privet Drive Kingdom."

Harry shook his head slightly now getting scared. "But…I was…"

"Shhh." She said rubbing his back soothingly helping him to calm down. "What were you doing before you showed up?" she asked him.

Harry looked down sadly. "I was…lying in my cupboard…when my uncle came to get me…"

She nodded her head.

"He…pulled me into the main room and…said I didn't cook dinner. I forgot…and…he started my beating."

Elise gasped in shock as she clapped her hand to her mouth. "Beating...?" She whimpered, tearing up. He nodded.

"Uh-huh...He wanted me punished...I didn't do what I was supposed to..."

"For not cooking?! You shouldn't be cooking!" Elise held him tight and nuzzled him. "You're just a little tiny baby boy!"

Harry snuggled into her. "He…he would hit me…so hard…my arms would be bent and I couldn't feel my legs some days…" he said as a dame had just burst. "Why…why do they hate me?" he said in such a soft voice filled with so much pain.

Elise just held him close tears running. How can there be someone out there even worse than the king. "I don't know…I don't know." She mumbled.

"What did I do…? Why don't they care? Why do they hit me? Why…why…?" he just dissolved into sobs and crying as he buries his head in her chest.

Elise bit her lip and tightened her hold on him, letting out a soft coo. "Aww...It's okay..." She said softly. "It's okay, I promise...Don't cry..."

"I can't stop..." Harry sniffled. "Can't..."

"Okay...Then in that case, keep it up." She replied, giving him an encouraging smile. "I won't be mad."

And so, he continued to cry...

She held him close rubbing his back soothingly a sad smile on her face.

Soon Harry's crying slowed to sniffles and Elise pulled him back and cooed at his bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. She cupped his cheeks and wiped away the tears on his cheeks and gave him a small compassionate smile.

"Feel better?"

Harry gave her a nod. "Y-Yeah."

"Good!" she cheered. She then blinked when he tightened his arms around her. "Thank you."

She smiled tenderly down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Your welcome sweetie."

Harry smiled up at her before letting out a yawn.

Elise giggled, then let out a yawn of her own. "Ooh...Your sleepiness is contagious." She joked.

"Mmsorry..." he mumbled.

"No, it's fine. I needed some sleep anyway." Elise shrugged. She placed him down so his head rested on the pillow. "Let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Uh-huh..." Harry mumbled. "Sleep...is...good..."

She smiled down at him and ran her hand through his hair making him coo. She leaned down beside him and felt him nuzzle into her making her smile grow

She gave him one last kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight Harry." She whispered in his ear.

Harry's smiled in his sleep as he mumbled. "Night ma…Ms. Elise" he mumbled before drifting asleep.

Elise smiled down at him and closed her eyes, the last thought of hers was, 'I'm keeping him!' before she entered the land of dreams. Dreams of her as a mother to a adorable black haired boy with emerald green eyes.


End file.
